1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a street light, and more particularly to an LED street light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because light-emitting diodes (LED) have many advantages over some other types of lighting, such as reduced power consumption, long service life, environmental conservation, etc., they are increasingly being applied to a variety of lighting fields. For example, the light-emitting diodes are used in street lights. However, since the light-emitting effect is high, a large amount of heat is also produced. Hence, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to resolving problems of heat dissipation.